


Inevitable

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasha is having a minor anxiety attack and calls Shea. The phone call that ensues escalates rather quickly.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is some shameless Sashea smut because we all have needs. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at cherryspice95.tumblr.com

“Hey, it’s Shea…” 

Sasha didn’t let the rest of the voicemail recording play, huffing a frustrated breath as he ended the call and tossed his phone onto the bed. Anxiety poured through him and he couldn’t seem to stop it. Shea could always stop it. He reached for his phone but squeezed his fist into a ball and bringing his arm back in to his side. It immediately began to vibrate and Shea’s face lit up on the screen.

“Hello?” Sasha was breathless. He heard Shea chuckle.

“Yes?” Shea cooed expectantly.

“What?” Sasha asked after a beat of silence. 

“You rang?” Shea’s voice still held a note of amusement and Sasha was grateful he wasn’t there to see him blush.

“Oh,” he said with an attempt at confidence, “right. Yes. I did.”

“Uh huh…” A pause. “And…?”

“Oh. Uh…” Sasha closed his eyes tightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “God, sorry,” he sighed, “I don’t know what I needed. I’m just having a minor mental breakdown over nothing, I guess I figured you might talk me down.”

“I can try,” Shea said gently. Sasha’s body tingled. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, not really. That’s what’s so frustrating.” When Shea didn’t respond Sasha went on. “I’m losing it in my hotel room trying to pick which look to wear tonight even though I only brought two to choose from, and they’re both perfectly fine.” He took a breath and Shea started to say something, but Sasha couldn’t stop himself from interrupting him. “And I don’t know if I want to wear hair because I planned on it initially but now I just feel like it would suffocate me. My legs are shaking so I’m not looking forward to walking in the ridiculous shoes I brought, my hands are shaking so I’m going to have a hell of a time with makeup, I-“

“Hey, hey,” Shea finally stopped him. Sasha bit his lips together to keep them shut. “I need you to breathe, Sash, okay?” Sasha knew Shea couldn’t see him nod his head; he focused on his breathing, counting his inhales and exhales. “Why don’t you sit on the bed for a second and see if that helps. I just got to my room before I called you back, I’ll do the same thing.”

Sasha sat on top of the comforter and lay back against the mound of pillows in front of the headboard. They hugged his body and he felt a tiny bit of release.

“Okay, that’s nice,” he said in a small voice. Shea hummed in his ear.

“It is, isn’t it? Close your eyes if you need to, try to get that drag out of your head for a second.”

Sasha obeyed and again, Shea’s advice helped. He hummed his affirmation. 

“That’s it,” Shea gentle rasp always made Sasha come a little unglued. So often he fought against the feeling but now he let himself lean into it. Sasha sunk a little further back into the pillows and his free hand opened and closed gently around the comforter. “Let go, baby.”

Sasha’s eyelids grew heavy as he drew a deep breath. When he released it, an appreciative moan followed in his throat. His eyes shot open and he gasped.

“It’s okay, Sasha,” Shea said after a moment of silence, “keep focusing on your breathing. That was good.” Sasha was mildly mortified but still comforted by Shea’s words.

“Oh-okay,” he answered feebly and drew another breath. Shea hummed in encouragement and Sasha let his eyes fall closed. In through the nose, out through the mouth. He heard Shea’s heavy breathing match up with his. This time he swallowed a threatening moan in his throat. 

“Are you feeling any better? A little, at least?” 

“Definitely, thank you,” Sasha murmured. 

“Want me to stay with you a little longer?” Shea’s voice was inviting, Sasha couldn’t lose it yet.

“Please.” His eyes opened lazily. Shea hummed again and Sasha watched his pants tent up. He toyed with the comforter again, willing himself not to relieve the ache. “Thank you,” he spoke weakly.

“You sure are polite, aren’t you?” Shea teased. There was a curiosity Sasha thought he heard in Shea’s voice. He bit his lip. “Do you know how fucking cute you are, Sasha?” Shea chuckled.

“Stop,” Sasha forced a small laugh to match but his voice was strangled. He thrusted gently into the air, relieving absolutely none of the tension burning inside of him.

“No.” Shea’s voice lowered considerably. Sasha’s hand shook as he slid it across the bed. He paused and held it against his thigh, but when he heard Shea’s breath hitch he moved to cup his balls. Another deep breath.

“Stop,” he repeated with no humor in his voice. He rolled his hips against his palm and hissed with repressed pleasure. 

“Make me.” Shea was defiant. Sasha’s hand slipped beneath the soft black fabric of his pants and he shuddered when he began to stroke himself. His eyes fell closed once more, head falling back. He’d touched himself with thoughts of Shea countless times, but never with Shea’s voice in his ear. 

“You’re horrible,” Sasha complained, focused on keeping his voice steady.

“Only to you,” Shea said with an ornery giggle. Sasha bit back another moan and thrust into his hand.

“Brat,” Sasha muttered, and Shea clicked his tongue.

“Horrible… Brat… Geez, boo, take it easy on me.” 

“Sorry,” Sasha apologized quickly and slowed his hand to a languid pace. 

“Or… don’t.” Shea’s voice dropped so low it was barely above a whisper.

“Wh-what?” Sasha breathed. Shea’s breath shook a little and Sasha shivered.

“Are you touching yourself, Sasha?”

“What?” 

“You heard me, bitch. Did I make you touch yourself?” Shea’s voice stayed so soft it made Sasha ache. Sasha squeezed himself and whined in response. “Good. Me too.” Sasha heard a smile in Shea’s voice and could imagine the exact devilish one.

“Oh, god,” Sasha moaned. 

“I’m really working you up, aren’t I, baby?” Shea encouraged him softly. “I’m driving you crazy without even touching you.” He sounded smug. Every inflection of his voice made Sasha harder.

“Mm, keep talking, please,” Sasha begged. Shea’s breath shook.

“Oh,” he moaned, “my voice is really doing it for you, huh?” Sasha’s whiney  _yeah_  made Shea moan for him again. “Oh, fuck. Your voice always turns me on so much, Sasha. So much.” Shea’s voice tapered into a whine and Sasha cursed under his breath. “I want you so bad.”

“I want you, too,” Sasha sunk further back. He swiped a bead of precum over his head and arched his back. “I need you.”

“What do you need? What do you want?” 

“I want you inside of me,” Sasha said. Shea moaned appreciatively and a new fire was lit in Sasha. “I want you to tease me until I can’t stand it, until I’m cursing you, Shea.”

“Oh…”

“And then I want you to get me ready for you. Use your hands, your mouth, do whatever you want.”

“Ohhh..”

“And then I want you to fuck me,” Sasha’s voice grew breathless and sporadic. He was close, so close, but he didn’t want this to end.

“Jesus, fuck,” Shea moaned. “I want to bury myself in you.” It gave Sasha a sense of power to hear just as much desperation in Shea’s voice as he was feeling himself. 

“Give it to me, darling,” Sasha pleaded.

“Oh I will, I fucking will. Oh…  _god_.” Shea was losing it and it drove Sasha over the edge right along with her. 

“Are you close?” Sasha breathed into the phone.

“Uh huh,” Shea managed to moan. Sasha laughed breathily and rocked his hips in time with his hand, slowly giving himself over to the pleasure.

“Me too,” Sasha admitted. “Come with me,  _oh_ , please.”

“Mmm, Sasha.  _Yeah_.” Sasha gasped and let out a long moan when he came into his hand and on his stomach. Shea came apart on the other end of the call, a mess of moans and gasps. 

They were wordless as they slowly settled back into reality, lying in their respective hotel beds. Sasha was sated, anxiety replaced with tiredness. He pressed his face into his pillow and smiled against it.

“Hey,” he said shyly after a while.

“Hey yourself,” Shea said airily. Sasha giggled. Fucking giggled. His already flushed face beat a deeper red.

“I have to say, I was expecting that to go in a slightly different direction,” Sasha teased. Shea chuckled.

“Girl, what can I say? I can’t control it around you anymore, you drive me crazy.” 

“Yeah?” Sasha asked, trying to disguise too much surprise in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Shea groaned. Sasha moaned weakly. “Are you feeling better? Relaxed?” Sasha wordlessly hummed again. “Good, baby. Good. Get a little sleep, okay?”

They hung up and Sasha fell into a light sleep. He only slept twenty minutes or so, and he woke up hard. He found his phone beside him to check the time and saw Shea had texted him shortly after their call.

**Shea [2:42 pm]: Room 419. Just in case..**


End file.
